1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hand control apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a momentary contact motion switch. The momentary contact motion switch can be strapped to the wrist or ankle of a person, to operate a martial arts video game when the person punches or kicks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hand control apparatuses have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,836 to Rackson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,139 to Robinson II; U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,372 to Quick et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,362 to Ullman et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.